Aftershock
by tanner
Summary: *Spoilers for You Shook Me* Can a relationship survive after the damage is done? COMPLETE! 05/26/03
1. Default Chapter

Title: Aftershock

Rating: PG-13 'cause I have a potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Can a relationship survive after the damage is done?

A/N:  **Spoilers for 'You Shook Me'**

"Steven – just …go away."

"Not until you talk to me, I'll sit here as long as it takes."  Hyde closed his eyes and rested his head against the bathroom door.  "Please Jackie, open the door."  He tried again, knowing it wasn't going to be _that easy._

They had been in the same position ever since Hyde walked into Donnas house over an hour ago.  Jackie took one look at him, bolted from the kitchen table and locked herself in the upstairs bathroom.  Donna gave him the 'look' and went after the sobbing Jackie.  Five minutes later she came back and told Hyde he could try and get her out of there, but it wasn't going to do him any good.  He had fucked up and apparently everyone knew it.

He didn't know how Jackie had found out, he suspected she took one look at him and just _knew_.  What he couldn't quite figure was how to explain the impossible situation he found himself in.  How do you explain to the only person you've ever loved that you had a complete lapse of judgement? 

~*~

"I'll come out if you tell me that nothing happened."

He automatically opened his mouth but she interrupted before he could get the words out. "And tell me the truth Steven."

The thump of his head hitting the bathroom door answered the question for her.

"I take it that's a no?"

"I was angry and upset.  I thought you hooked back up with Kelso."

"So, this is about Michael again?  I can't believe you still don't trust me.  It's over; it has been for a long time.  You _know_ that."  She paused.  "What happened?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Can't be worse any worse than what my imagination has come up with the last few days."  She waited for his response. "Or maybe it is."

He wondered at how much she really knew.  Sure he could lie and try to convince her it wasn't anything more than a heavy grope session.  If he stuck to his story she'd probably believe him.  But if she knew, really knew, what went on behind that closed door and he wasn't truthful with her…

He took a deep breath and opted for truth, hoping she would see it for what it was, an attempt to put things back together for them. "The other day I saw you and Kelso together, you looked…close."

She listened to his story, without interruption.  When he finished he turned his head to look at the door and waited for her to say something.  Anything.

"You're right.  It was worse.  Thank you Steven, for the additional images,  'cause you know, it wasn't bad enough before."

"Jackie, if you open the door we can talk about this properly."

"Oh I _so_ don't think so."

It was going to be a long night.

~*~

"It's because I wouldn't sleep with you, isn't it?"

"That's not the reason.  You know it."

"No.  Actually I don't." 

"Well that wasn't it."

"So what was it?"

"Jackie –"

"If you're not going to tell me, you might as well leave."

"Not going to be that easy babe."

~*~

"You knew didn't you?  Before I told you I mean."  Steven asked the question he had been wanting to know the answer to all night.

"I had a pretty good idea, yeah."

"How?"

"What!?"

"How did you know?"

"Why, so you can sneak around better next time?  Fuck off Steven."

She was probably right, other than curiosity why else would he want to know.  Not that he was planning on doing it again.  She didn't know that though, and he doubted she'd believe him if he told her.

"… practice probably.  Something happens often enough to you, you're bound to pick up on the hints." Her voice interrupted his thoughts, she sounded tired – smaller, almost broken.

"I never meant for it to happen Jackie." 

He could hear her sigh through the door. "They never do."

~*~

He was getting desperate, hours had passed and she wasn't budging, all of the pleading in the world wasn't going to make this any better.

"Jackie listen to me.  I'm not Kelso.  I was out of my head, wasn't thinking straight.  It's not going to happen again."  He listened for a response.

"I want to believe you so much Steven.  But I can't.  Not again.  I only get hurt this way.  It took me longer than most to realize it, but I think it finally sunk in; Jackie plus boyfriend equals nothing but hurt."   Jackie's voice filtered through the wood door.

"w-what are you saying?"  Silence was his only reply. "Jacks—?"

"I'm saying we had a good time, and it probably should have ended when it was just a fling, before either of us could get hurt. "  

He couldn't believe what he was he just heard.  "You want us to be over?"  More silence.

"Jackie…"

"Steven, please just go home.  Leave me alone."  She was in tears now, and he couldn't do anything about it.  He was the one that she always ran to when she was upset.  Not this time. He forfeit that right as soon as he flipped the little sign on that motel room door.

Steven stood up for the first time in hours and faced the door.  He rested his hand on the doorknob and willed Jackie to unlock it for him.  "Jackie, please, I'm sorry.  I know it doesn't make up for anything, doesn't make anything right.  Give me one more chance, I promise I won't give you a reason to regret it.

Baby…I lo-"  

"Don't say it Steven.  Not now, not like this, and especially when I know you can't possibly mean it."

He hung his head and pushed away from the door. He was halfway down the hall when he stopped, took a deep breath, turned around and walked back.

"I want you to know I'm not going to give up on us.  Even if it takes months for you to _look_ at me again, I'm going to prove that you can trust me.  Because I know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and that's special – you're special."  He paused. "You're worth waiting for, in every sense of the word."

He waited a few moments for her to respond, but only the occasional sniffle punctuated the silence of the house.  He reached out and traced a line down the centre of the door, hoping it would project some connection to her.  With a large sigh and a heavy heart he turned and walked away.__

More A/N: I'm all for The Happy Ending but after reading the spoilers this fic was begging to be written.  If you've made it this far let me know if I should continue and see if these crazy kids get their happily ever after.


	2. Part 2

Title: Aftershock (2/?)

Notes: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue this story.  I won't be able to fix everything right away, but I do know how it's going to end.  (Might need to up the rating eventually…. )

For those who wanted to know; spoilers came from forums4fans.

~*~

She listened as the sound of his footsteps faded away.  She had to give him some credit, he stayed a lot longer than she expected.  Using the backs of her hands she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and hopped off of the bathroom counter top.  There was a soft knock at the door and her heart started to race at the thought of Steven coming back.

"You OK?" 

Jackie sighed at the sound of Donnas voice.  "Is he gone?" she wanted to sound as angry as possible, but didn't think she was quite pulling it off.

"Watched him walk out the door myself."  Donna paused. "for what it's worth, he looked pretty upset."

"Good.  As long as he's doing it somewhere else." She muttered to herself. "Serves him right."  

"Uhh, Jackie?"

"Yesss?"

"Are you gonna come out of the bathroom any time soon?"

Jackie looked around as if taking in her surroundings for the first time.  How long had she been in here?  With a short laugh she flicked the latch and opened the door just enough to stick her head out and get a good look of the hallway.  

Donna was confused. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure."

"Whatever." Donna smiled and shook her head in amusement.  "Are you Ok?" she asked.

Jackie looked away. "Sure, for getting my heart ripped out and stomped on.  Again."  She looked back at Donna and gave her a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. "But I did give myself a manicure.  It would have worked better if you had this seasons colors.  You know you really should look at a fashion magazine every once in a while Donna."  She wiggled ten newly painted fingers for emphasis.

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments.

"If you leave the doorway, I'll make you something to eat."  Donna said, noticing that Jackie wasn't going to move from her hideaway without some prodding.

Jackie gave her an 'ewww' look, "You know that your cooking is not a good incentive, right?"

Donna grabbed her arm and pulled her from the doorway. "I'll make you a sandwich then, Ok?"

"Fine, but just remember that food poisoning will put a damper on an already crappy day."  Jackie said as she followed Donna down the hallway.

~*~  

Jackie watched from her place at the kitchen table as Donna rummaged through the fridge, trying to put together an edible dinner.  Several minutes later Donna placed a plate with a peanut butter sandwich, pickle and something that might have been potato salad in front of Jackie.  "Voila."  She said with a flourish.

 Jackie stared at the plate as a wave of nausea washed over her.  "Thanks Donna."  She smiled weakly as she forced herself to take a bite of the sandwich.  After carefully chewing and swallowing she pushed the plate away from her, indicating she was done.

"Jackie, when was the last time you ate?"  Donna asked

"I don't know…yesterday or the day before, maybe."  She lied, knowing exactly when.  It was Before. A quick supper at the burger place before she went to the hotel to look for Steven.  "It doesn't want to stay down, so why bother?"

She looked up and saw the shock and concern in her friends' eyes. "Some tea would be nice though."  She finished lamely.

"Donna?"  Jackie asked, absentmindedly stirring her tea. "Has he done this before?"  Her eyes never leaving the swirling liquid. 

"Jackie…" Donna said, reaching over the kitchen table to still her hand.

"But you'd know, right?  I mean, he'd tell Eric and then Eric would tell you.  I'm not asking for names and places..." she trailed off.

"Jackie, I don't think there are any names or places to tell."

"Really?" Jackie looked up at Donna, her eyes hopeful.

"Really."

"You must think I'm such a moron." Off of Donnas confused look she continued. "To let this happen again.  I should have known better, read the signs." She paused. "What do you think it is about me that only attracts looser guys?"

Donna stuck her hand up, "One looser guy and one unconfirmed looser."

"Funny Donna."

"You've had a long day, why don't you go lie down for a bit.  I'm sure everything will be clearer in the morning."

Jackie didn't think it would be any better, but it defiantly couldn't get any worse, so she grudgingly let Donna lead her to the guest room.  

~*~

"Jackie, I said lie down for a bit, not hole up in bed for the next two days!"  Donna was shocked at the state of the room.  The blinds were drawn, blocking the afternoon sun and only a single bedside lamp gave light to the room.  Jackie was sitting up in bed, still in pyjamas and making an attempt to stop crying. 

"I don't think it's fair Donna, he can go and screw around with who ever he wants and I'm left broken hearted and alone." 

"I think you're losing a little perspective here, Jackie."

She looked at the pile of crumpled tissues that surrounded her. "huh?" she mumbled.

"Jackie…I think you're starting to blow this out of proportion.  I know that Hyde hurt you and you have every right to be angry and upset with him.  But you have to remember that it was a one-time thing.  You seem to have gotten it into your head that for ten months he's done nothing but run around and cheat on you."  Donna said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Donna, are you defending him?"  Jackie asked in disbelief.

"I'm not defending what he did, but I don't want to see you throw this away either."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jackie put up her hand for emphasis.  "You always said we were icky and unnatural, when did you change your mind?"

Donna smiled. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you guys are good together.  You…balance each other out."  Jackie pondered the thought for a while.  "So what should I do now, oh great one?"

"Honestly?"

Jackie shook her head in affirmative.

"I think you need to take some time for yourself and think about if you want to get back into a relationship right away.  Because, I don't know if you realize this, you two have some trust issues that will need to be straightened out."

"Wait a minute, trust issues?"

"Yes trust issues.  Jackie, the whole reason this started was because Hyde thought you would run back to Kelso.  I don't think he ever really believed you were over him.  And can you honestly tell me that if you were with Hyde right now, you wouldn't be wondering if he was seeing someone else?"

Jackie couldn't deny it.  The thought of him with other girls had been eating away at her for days.  She had thought back to all of the times they were apart and wondered if he had some girl waiting for him, laughing the whole time at what a fool she was.  Hell, seconds before Donna walked through the door she had concocted an elaborate fantasy of Steven and his mystery nurse.

"When did you get so smart?"

Donna reached over and gave her a quick hug.  "You'll give it some time?  Maybe start getting out of your room, work your way up to leaving the house for a few minutes?"

Jackie laughed and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I'll try, but baby steps, you know?"

"Baby steps it is then."  Donna ruffled her hair, got up off the bed and started for the door.

"Donna?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." Donna said as she closed the door behind her. 

~*~

Baby steps it was.  Not quite ready to face the world, Jackie spent the next days puttering around the house, pleased that she had made it out of bed.  By the end of the week she was sitting at the kitchen table with Eric and Donna, laughing at the stories Eric was telling.  She had told Donna she couldn't face the rest of the gang, not yet.  She didn't know if she could handle the look of pity that she was sure she was going to get.  And the thought of stepping foot into the Foreman's home was enough to give her a panic attack.

After two more weeks she was confident that catching sight of a random curly haired man was not going to throw her into a tailspin.  Unlike that time at the pizza parlour, when she turned away and ran out, convinced she had seen Steven.  She wasn't ready to see him, and she sure as hell didn't want to see who he was spending his free time with.  Only twenty minutes and the combined efforts of Eric and Donna persuaded her that it just some guy trying to enjoy his dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Hub with us?  It'll just be me and Eric, I promise."  Donna asked as she shrugged into her jacket.

"No thanks."  Jackie said from her spot on the couch, she was dressed in a well-worn sweatshirt and pants, clunky socks and hair pulled into a messy ponytail.  "I had a good day today.  I think alone might not be so bad tonight."  She looked up from her magazine and smiled.  "Really, I'll be fine.  Go, have fun.  And say hi to Eric for me."

After Donna left, Jackie listened to the sound of the empty house, realizing this was the first time in two weeks that she was by herself.  She congratulated herself on this small step and returned to her magazine, bypassing the bolded _'10 signs that he's the one' _article.  Where was that a month ago?  Instead, she settled on finding out if the day in the life of a supermodel was as glamorous as she thought.

She was almost finished the second in her stack of magazines when the phone started to ring.  She eyed it warily, torn between not wanting to talk to anyone and a responsibility to Donna and her Dad for taking her in.  Deciding that if someone was calling on a Saturday night it wasn't that important, she ignored the phone.

After the tenth ring she accepted whoever was on the other end was not going to hang up.  With a little apprehension she picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Finally! I didn't think you were ever going to pick up."  Donna's voice could be heard over the din of the hub.  "We're done eating and thought a movie would be fun, do you want to come along?"

"Oh…I don't think so Donna." Jackie said, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that had started to creep into her stomach.

" Come on Jackie, just to get out of the house.  We'll come by and pick you up, and as soon as the movies over we'll drop you off."

The thought of being in a room full of people, even in the dark was enough to cause her breathing to accelerate and her palms to get sweaty. "Nah, I'll pass thanks."

"How about if we let you pick the movie?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "God you can be pushy."

"Then you'll go?"

"No Donna, I won't."

"But –" Jackie laughed and cut her off. "Goodbye Donna!"

Seconds later the phone started ringing again,  "Donna, I mean it, I'm not going to the movies with you."  She smiled into the phone.

"Jackie?"

Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

"…Steven?"


	3. Part 3

Title: Aftershock (3/?)

Notes: Sorry for the delay, six missing lines had me stuck for a week.

_Previously:_

_Seconds later the phone started ringing again,  "Donna, I mean it, I'm not going to the movies with you."  She smiled into the phone._

_"Jackie?"_

_Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice on the other end of the line._

_"…Steven?"_

After so much time apart he almost hung up the phone when he heard her voice.  The fact that she was laughing made him irrationally jealous.  He had been miserable the past month and she didn't sound like she was that broken up over it.  Could it really be over? Should he have put up more of a fight, not given her time to think things through?  A million thoughts tumbled around in his head.

"Hello?  Steven?" the timid reply cut through his musings.

Shit. "Umm…hey Jackie…I…uh…didn't think you'd be there." He finished lamely.

"Did…Would you like to talk to someone else?" she questioned.

"NO!" he answered quickly. "No, I was hoping you'd be home."

"Oh…Ok."

He paused, unsure of what to say next.  When he picked up the phone and started dialling, he didn't think anyone would answer, so there was no reason to plan.  Now he was stuck with so much he wanted to say, so many questions he needed to ask, but no way of starting.

"So how have you been." Jackie asked.

Sad, Angry, Hurt, Depressed, Drunk (on occasion).  "Ok, I guess." He lied. "Keeping busy…working mostly…You?"

"I've been better, no thanks to you." She couldn't keep the growing anger out of her voice.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yep.  You did."

Rationally he knew to expect some hostility, that everything would not be worked out in a few sentences.  He did entertain some hope that she wouldn't be angry enough to hang up on him, that she would hear him out.  Donna had even told him Jackie was more hurt than angry, which didn't make him feel better.  To be the cause of her pain was a feeling he didn't enjoy. 

"Kind of awkward, huh?" she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I should be saying."

"You could start with 'I'm Sorry.'"

"I'm sorry, Jackie." He had never meant the words that much in all his life.

"Thank you."

There was a pause.

"You could respond with 'I forgive you.'"

"I could.  But I'm not going to."

"Ah…" There was no harm in trying, he thought.

"Yeah."

"Still mad then?"

"Yes." She snapped quickly, "No…I don't know." She sighed. "I was, mad for a while, but…I think I was more disappointed than anything, you know?  And not even at you.  I kept thinking that there was something I could have done differently."

"Jackie – it wasn't you"

"I know.  Took me a while, but I figured it out.  Wasn't you either – by the way."

"Wasn't-me-either what?"

"Who should have done something different.  Look, Steven."  She replied quickly.  "After Michael I had this ideal for how a boyfriend should act, and I kept trying to fit you into it.  And when you didn't I blamed you for it.  I know that isn't fair, but it's what happened."

"I'm not perfect Jackie." He interrupted.

"Obviously."

Ouch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She said simply.

"I've been thinking, about…what happened," he couldn't bring himself to say the words. "and how it never would have gone that far if I didn't have these –"

" - trust issues?" She cut him off.

"Yeah, how –"? He started.

"Donna."

"Oh…she talked to you too, huh?"

"Yep."

"You think she's right?" He questioned.

"I don't think she was wrong." She paused. "About both of us having them, I mean." 

"Think there's any hope for us?"

"Might take some time, but yeah, I think there's hope."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  She gave him hope, it was all he could really ask for under the circumstances.  And by granting him this favour it was like the wall that had built up between them was slowing crumbling.  They started talking about everything and nothing.  It would have been like old times, but he realized they had never actually talked, as friends, before.  Maybe this was going to be the difference.

~*~

"Hey, Steven?"  she asked as if a thought had just popped into her head.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call tonight?"

Perfectly good lies flowed through his mind, and before he could even think about how it would effect his macho dignity he blurted out the truth. "I wanted to see if you were still having problems sleeping."

She paused, processing his response.  She formulated her next words carefully. "So…the first time you call me, in a month, was to see if I'm sleeping Ok?"

"No.  I called Donna to see how you were doing.  I was lucky and you picked up the phone instead."

"Oh."  He could picture her nose getting all cute and scrunchy.  "How often do you check up on me?"

"When I have to work and don't have time to see Foreman or Donna." He replied, confident his male pride was already shot, so why not admit the truth.

"Really?" her voice raised up an octave.

"Yes, really." He smiled.  She was starting to sound more and more like the old Jackie.

"That's sweet Steven."

Four weeks ago this would have been the point where he cupped her face in his hands and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  She would look up at him with the sweetest smile and he would pull her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.  Today, with a phone line and a world of hurt separating them he could only wish for a chance for it to happen again.

"Anything for you babe." He said softly.

"Thanks for looking out for me." She replied back.

There was a pause, both sensing they might have crossed a line in their tentative agreement.

"Can I come by and see you tomorrow?" he asked, needing some physical re-assurance that all was not lost between them.

"I'm not sure, Steven.  Too soon, you know?" she apologized.  "But you could call again, I'll tell Donna it's Ok." She smiled at the joke.

"Same time?"

"Same time."

"Goodnight Jackie."

"'Night Steven." He listened as the dial tone indicated she had hung up.  Slowly he placed the receiver back into the cradle, committing to memory every word that was spoken so he could re-live it later.  

Tomorrow would be their new start.

_…to be continued._


	4. Part 4

Title: Aftershock (4/?)

Notes:  Thanks to everyone who's taken time to review, I really appreciate it.  More notes at the end of the chapter.

 "So there's this list of, like fifteen camps that we're 'encouraged' to attend over the summer.  I just don't know if I can do it this year." Jackie had been pondering the decision for the last twenty minutes; needing only the occasional sound of encouragement from Hyde to continue her rant.

True to his word he called back the next day.  Donna wasn't sure what shocked her more; Hyde asking to speak to Jackie, or Jackie willing and excited to answer the phone.  She knew her friend was well on the way to recovery when she was unceremoniously dismissed from the kitchen with a wave of Jackie's hand.

"You could go to a couple, just for the change of scenery."

"Steven, you hate cheerleading."

 "I don't--," he started. "…well, yes. I do.  But as long as you don't expect me to get all involved, it's cool.  Jackie, it's something you enjoy and put a lot of time into; I think you should go."

 "I'll think about it." 

Both were happy that this call lacked the awkwardness of the previous evening.  There were no promises of undying love, or vows to change everything about themselves to please the other.  There was only an unspoken agreement to see who they were, to accept the quirks and differences in personalities.  

Out of the blue she asked, "Did you want to come by tomorrow, maybe go for dinner?"

He cursed the fact that he had to work so much this week.  It had seemed like a good idea at the time; get away from the house, take his mind off of Jackie and make some money while he was at it.  "I've got to work all week, I'd ditch, but that would leave Kelso in charge, and you know how much he likes fire." He apologized.

"Oh," she tried not to sound hurt. "how about Saturday?"

"I can do Saturday." He agreed "Pick you up at seven?"

"I'll even let you buy me dinner."

"Thanks" he said dryly.

 "You're getting off easy.  Especially when I know how much you've been working." She teased.  "Anyone else I'd expect expensive presents."

"Lucky I'm not everyone else, 'cause you'll probably get another burger in a shinny wrapper."

"Oh, boy.  I can hardly wait." She said sarcastically.  

"Only the best for you." He quipped back.

"Steven?"

"hum?"

"Will you still call tomorrow?"

"Depends.  Do you want me to?"

"I think I would."

"Then it looks like I'll be calling." He was secretly pleased she wanted to continue their conversations.  "Can't promise when, 'kinda at the mercy of the man, you know."

"Whatever." 

~*~

Sometimes the conversations were short, stolen moments when Hyde wasn't busy at the hotel, other nights they would spend hours chatting.  By Saturday they were both looking forward to, and dreading their date.  

Hyde paced his small basement bedroom, it was six-thirty, half an hour before he was supposed to pick up Jackie.  He wasn't supposed to be this nervous; it wasn't like they'd never gone out before, and they had spent almost every evening on the phone together.  It should be just like riding a bike.  Right?

He threw his hands up in frustration and checked the clock again, six-thirty five.  This was getting him nowhere.  It was just a date.  "A date that would probably change the rest of my life, one way or another." he thought as he continued to pace the room.

He forced himself to wait a few more minutes before he headed over to the Pinciotti's house.  There was a slight fluttering in his stomach that steadily increased with each step closer.  He took a deep breath as he ascended the front steps, but before he could reach out and ring the bell, the door flew open.  "Hi Steven." She said shyly, fingering the bottom of her jacket. 

"Hey Jackie" he paused as he noticed the flush of her cheeks, "sorry, I'm early." He finished lamely.

"That's Ok, I've been ready for a while." She said, biting her lower lip, trying to fight the awkwardness.

They stood looking at each other, waiting for someone to make the next move.  Finally Hyde cleared his throat and suggested they should go.  He led the way to the waiting El Camino and opened the passenger side door for Jackie to get in.  He shook his head at their uneasiness as he walked around to the driver side.

Once seated behind the wheel he relaxed and started driving towards the centre of town.  They decided against anything fancy and settled on grabbing a burger. "But not at the Hub" was Jackie's only request.  

The dinner turned out to be better than either could have hoped for.  There was a vibe between them, like for the first time they were on the same level.  Before either realized, they had been sitting in the diners corner booth for over two hours.  

 "Do you think she wants us to go" Hyde whispered conspiratorially as he watched the waitress pass their table for the third time in as many minutes.  

She tilted her head to the side, "Anyone else and I'd think that was a line."

 "How do you know it's not?"

 "You're not the type."

 "What type is that?"

 "The type that flirts.  You're more straight to the point."

 "I can flirt." He said, trying to sound offended.

 "Sure you can." She said as she gathered her coat and slid out of the booth.  He watched as she made her way to the front of the diner, and when her back was turned he threw some bills on the table and hurried to catch up to her.

He found her waiting just outside the door, a slight smirk on her face.  "So now what?" she asked.

 "Don't know, never really thought it through that far." He shrugged.  "Could go for a drive, see a movie, wander around…"  

 "Walking's good." She said as she slipped her small hand into his.  They strolled down the street, fingers intertwined, browsing at the shop windows. 

 "I hope you appreciate this, I don't walk around aimlessly for just anyone." He said, breaking the silence.

 "s'ok.  I don't hang out with just any scruffy guy either." 

She led them down the street, towards a small deserted park where the sounds of the town were muted by the thick grove of trees.  She released his hand and wandered towards a green picnic table that sat at the edge of the park.  He stood still and watched as she threw a cheeky grin over her shoulder.  Now he was convinced she was flirting; all of the looks and small touches during the evening had to mean something.

He watched as she hopped up onto the edge of the picnic table and started swinging her legs aimlessly.  Twenty five feet of park grass separated them, and he was at a loss as to what to do.  Earlier in the evening he was sure that things would proceed slowly; a date once a week for a while, just to get used to each other again.  But now, he didn't know where they stood.  

She chose that moment to beckon him over with a small smile.  With only a slight hesitation, he stepped forward and crossed the distance between them.  She didn't seem fazed by his movements so he stepped closer, in between her legs and let the tips of his fingers brush her thighs. 

He couldn't help but stare at her; the moonlight glinting off her hair reminded him of their first date.  She was happy then; sitting on the hood of her dad's car, looking up at the stars.  On impulse he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, the warmth of a first kiss flooding his senses.  He pulled back a fraction of an inch to gauge her reaction and seeing her closed eyes and slightly parted lips he closed the gap between them once more.

He slowly traced the outline of her lower lip with his tongue and tentatively used it to probe her parted mouth.  With a slight moan she returned the pressure; causing him to wrap one arm around her slender waist and pull her closer.  He couldn't believe how much he had missed this, missed her.   He pressed his body closer to hers, craving contact between them, wanting to make up for lost time.    

He felt her body stiffen and felt her hands push on his chest. "Steven…I can't…" She looked up at him, her eyes' as wide as saucers.  A look of mortification crossed her face and she hopped off of the picnic table and started to walk away from him.

He grabbed at her coat sleeve as she passed, but she shrugged him off and kept walking, stopping only when she reached the dark recesses of the park.  Her figure blended into the shadows, but he could see the slight shake of her shoulders that betrayed her emotions.

Hyde was at a loss; one minute he held the girl of his dreams in his arms, and the next she had forcibly ripped herself out of his grasp.  He walked closer to where she was standing. Sensing his presence she turned around, a wounded look on her face.

 "What happened back there?" he questioned.

She paused to collect her thoughts before answering.  "I know it's silly and childish, but…I'm sorry.  I can't get past it, I thought I could…" she played with the zipper of her jacket, lacking the courage to look him in the eyes.  He took a step towards her and reached out to still her trembling hands.  Quickly she took a step backwards, out of his grasp.  With a sigh, he stopped and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.

 "Jackie, what is it?" He asked in a soft tone, not wanting to scare her.

 "It's just-" she looked off into the trees, working up the nerve to tell him the truth. "When you kissed me…I couldn't stop thinking that I wasn't the last girl you've kissed and that lead to all of the other things." She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.  "It's stupid, I know but it brought it all back."

He tried to fight the urge to walk over and wrap his arms around her, but it was useless.  Just like every other time she was hurting, he ached to be the one to make it right.  Slowly, he walked to where she was standing and gently pulled her into his arms.  "Oh, Jackie" he whispered as he softly stroked her hair. 

"I'm so sorry Steven." She mumbled into his jacket.

They stayed, wrapped in each others embrace, drawing comfort from the other for few minutes.  Gently, Hyde relaxed his hold and looked into her eyes.

 "Jackie, I'm going to ask you something and you're not going to like it.  But I want you to think about it and answer the question, Ok?"

She looked at him puzzled, but nodded her head in agreement.

 "Did you feel the same way when you were with Kelso, and why is it different with me?"  He knew she was going to tell him not to compare the two, but he needed to know why this was different.  How she could take Kelso back without hesitation, and couldn't look at him for months.

She quickly opened her mouth but no sound came out, just as quickly she snapped it shut.  Why was it different?  She couldn't deny the violent reaction she had, and he was right in assuming it was never like that with Michael.  Why would Stevens' one time mistake be worse than everything Michael had done to her over the years.  Her head spun at the thought.

It wasn't the betrayal, she had gotten over that as much as anyone really could.  And she believed him when he said it had never happened before.  She also knew in her heart it would never happen again.  That he loved her was a given, even if he couldn't say the words.  So if it wasn't him, it must be her.

She chewed her bottom lip, lost in thought.  Was it…no, she dismissed the random thought as it quickly as it entered her mind.  But still…the idea was processing in her head.  It was crazy…

Forever.  That was the difference.  She wanted him to choose her, and she wanted it to be for forever.  That he was with another woman meant he didn't feel the same, and that hurt, more than she wanted to admit.  With Michael she had never actually believed they would stay together.   Every time she thought about their future it was in a 'get-back-together' sense, never the 'wake-up-every-morning-and-see-him' feelings she got with Steven.

She almost laughed; is this what they meant by puppy love?  All of the years with Michael were nothing more than a school girl crush?

Everything was different with Steven.  There was an intensity between them that couldn't be denied.  When they were together-- there were sparks, lots of sparks.  She knew it the first time they kissed and it had been building since.   Now she was aware of the power they had to hurt each other.  He was trying to fix what they had, by giving her space, not pushing, letting her find the answers for herself.

Now it was her turn. 

She quickly pulled Hyde by the lapels of his coat so that there were only a few inches separating them.  With a slight smirk she snaked one hand to the back of his neck and guided his head down towards hers.  She stopped before their lips could touch and looked up into his eyes.  If she looked past the surprise, she could see everything she felt at that moment, every emotion that she had, reflected back in his eyes. 

 "I love you Steven Hyde." She said as her lips descended on his.

To be continued… 

More long-winded authors notes:

Really, I want to say thanks for all of the feedback.  This little number is now firmly set in my own little AU world, so no need to worry about spoilers.

Also, you may have noticed that some characters are missing.  This is because a) the story is really only about Jackie and Hyde and b) because I'm not that comfortable writing the rest of the gang.  Will anyone else make an appearance? Unless it's Donna or Kitty, probably not.  How much of the story is left? My plan is for two more chapters and an epilogue (which has already been written).  After that there will probably be a few Interludes – One chapter pieces that are set in between the last chapter and the epilogue.  


	5. Part 5

Title: Aftershock (5/7)

Notes: Thanks to Kat who encouraged me the ending didn't suck, and everyone who's reviewed.

~*~ 

Hyde sat on the basement sofa, stunned.  He wasn't entirely sure what had caused the sudden change in Jackie, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.  He leaned his head against the back of the sofa and ran the events of the past evening through his mind one more time.  It all came down to one thing; she wanted him back.  

Unbelievable.

After he got past the initial shock of Jackie's kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and vowed to never let go, just in case she changed her mind.  He didn't know how long they stood there, locked in each others embrace.  And he wasn't quite sure when he had lifted her up and walked back to the picnic table.  He sat her on the top of the table and stood between her legs, kissing the whole time.

There were no more words spoken that night.  They communicated in looks and touches, and spent a large part of the evening sitting on the weathered picnic table, wrapped in each others arms, just staring at the stars.

They didn't leave until the last possible moment, and even then they probably wouldn't make curfew.  He walked her to the Pinciotti's door, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and watched as she smiled and softly closed the door.  He was sure he had a stupid, goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care, it had shaped up to be one of the best nights of his life.

He sighed and looked around the empty basement.  The house was silent, everyone had long since gone to bed.  Telling Forman could wait, after all, he didn't want to be a girl about the whole thing.  That left going to bed, and for the first time in over a month Hyde looked forward to a good night's sleep, filled with pleasant dreams.

~*~

"So Steven," Jackie started as she placed two bottles of Coke on the coffee table.  She sat down on the couch and swivelled so her legs were stretched along the length and her head was resting on Hyde's thigh.  "Donna and Eric got their acceptance letters to UW the other day."

"Good for them." He replied, knowing full well what she was up to.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She prodded.

"Jackie—" 

"What? I'm just curious."

"You and I both know the answer, Jackie.  I'm not the college type."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "But Steven, think of all of the things you could do.  How successful you could be."

"Still not going."

"So, what –are- you going to do?"

"Never really thought about it." He shrugged. "Most people would have been surprised I made it through high school."

"Oh Steven." She reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

"Maybe I'll give this chef thing a try." He said absently.

"Does this mean you're going to stay in Point Place?"

"I could be persuaded." He waggled his eyebrows at her. 

"You're a pig."  She said flatly.

"What about you? Given any thought to what you want to be when you grow up?" He smiled down at her.

"It's weird, you know, I always thought I'd graduate and get married." She thought for a second. "Or become a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader.  But now – I don't know, I think I've been living with Donna too long - ."

"You want to be a Packer Cheerleader?"

"No," she playfully swatted his arm. "I want something more.  I'm just not sure what that is."

"Are you sure about the cheerleader thing, you might get them to finally sell more tickets."

"Steven, I'm being serious here." She scolded.  He held his hands up in a mock protest and tried to keep a straight face.  "Please, continue."

"According to Donna there's going to be huge opportunities for women, I won't have to settle for being a teacher or secretary."

"You don't have to make a decision right away."

"I know, but it's nice to have plans.  And if everyone's moving away, I'll have something to work towards.  I might even be able to finish school in half a year."

"One less thing to worry about." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.  "I'm not going anywhere without you."

~*~

A week after their first date they were back at the small diner, seated in the far corner booth.  Jackie was in rare form, criticizing everyone from the couple seated in the next booth to the waitress who, in her opinion, was spending way to much time batting her eyelashes at Hyde.  What had changed was the good natured way she said it, always trying to keep a straight face.  But they both knew she was kidding.  

Most of the time.

The waitress came by and deposited two plates in front of them, lingering slightly as she asked Hyde if they needed anything else.  Jackie glared and primly told her they were fine, thanks.  She shook her head and dug into the mound of fries on her plate. 

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" 

"Your taste in music sucks?"

"No." She threw a wadded up napkin at him. "If I stay at Donna's house next year, you'll be my scrawny next door neighbour boyfriend.  We'll be Eric and Donna version two." She paused. "Except I'll have better fashion sense."

"I'm no scrawny neighbour boy." He used a fry to punctuate each word before popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah…Ok, Whatever.  You really have no sense of romance."

"I just tell it like it is, baby."

She shrugged and returned back to her food.  "Are you still going to stay with the Formans?" She asked after a few minutes.

"If they don't kick me out.  Why not?  Cheap rent, good food.  I might even get a new room out of the deal." He paused. "Heard from your mom lately?"

"More postcards.  She seems to have stuck to tropical places.  And she keeps sending money—where do you think she's getting it?"

He gave her a look that said exactly how he thought she was getting the money.

"Yeah," She tossed her head. "You're probably right.  Would be nice if she called though."

"You miss her?"

She shook her head.  "I can't believe she won't come back for me.  Hurts, ya know?"

He knew.  That was one of the things they had in common.  It was something the others had no frame of reference, they couldn't understand what is was like to have a parent run out on you.  

"She'll come back eventually.  Probably get deported…"

She cut him off, "That will do, thanks."

"Just trying to make you feel better."

"I feel something all right."  She said sarcastically.

He laughed and took a large bite out of his hamburger.  She struggled to keep a straight face, but quickly gave it up and started giggling.  It took them a few minutes to settle down, all it took was one look and they would burst out laughing.

Finally they had calmed down enough to finish their dinner and pay the bill, They left the diner trying to decide what to do for the rest of the night.  "You could take me for a drive."  She suggested and she slid into the El Camino.

~*~

He parked the car in a small clearing just off the dirt road, the moonlight glinted off the hood of the sedan.  He barely had a chance to bring the car to a stop when Jackie launched herself into his lap.  She quickly took control of the situation, kissing him fully on the lips, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. She trailed her fingertips along his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Desperate for more contact she straddled his legs and started to slowly rock her hips against his groin, delighted by the soft moan that escaped his lips.  Their combined heat penetrated through the two thin layers of clothing that separated them.  She smiled and lightly nipped his bottom lip, then sucked it into her mouth to sooth the wound. 

"You wanna play, huh?" he growled and started running his fingers along her sides, finding the most ticklish places.

"I'm not playing." She said and planted a firm kiss on his lips, effectively stopping his wandering hands.

She leaned back enough to undo the small buttons that held his shirt closed.  With that task accomplished she paused only long enough to place a series of butterfly kisses along his newly exposed flesh.  Overwhelmed by the sensation of her warm lips he leaned his head back against the black vinyl seat.  She looked up, filled with satisfaction at his reaction to the simplest of touches.  She reached down with one hand and gently massaged the evidence of his arousal.  

"Steven," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath giving him goosebumps.  "I want you to make love to me."

Overwhelmed by lust, his only thought was to wrap his hands around her slender hips and re-apply the delicious pressure her contact had.  Wanting nothing more than to be filled by the man in front of her, she struggled to find the end to his smooth leather belt, and work it through the metal buckle.

Her actions finally penetrated the passion filled haze that invaded his mind.  

"Jackie…" He tried to wrestle out of her grasp. "Jackie, babe, slow down for sec."

"Come on Steven, I know you want to." She purred.

"You can't imagine how much I want this." He grabbed the hands that were still trying to undo his belt.  "But it's not going to happen in the front seat of my car, or in the basement on a couch or cot."

She sat back and looked at him, feeling only the rejection of the moment.

"We can wait a bit, it doesn't need to happen right away."  He reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  "Jackie, let me make it special for you."

His words penetrated the fog that had surrounded her mind.  It wasn't a rejection, he wanted her, wanted to give her a first time that was filled with romance.

"Are you going to do that all the time."

"Do what?" He asked, confused about her change of mood.

"Say something that makes me fall in love all over again."

"It's possible." He smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.  "Come on, I'll take you home before I change my mind."

She straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair to put herself back together.  Then she scooted along the seat of the car until she was next to Hyde; and lifted his arm so that it was settled around her shoulders.  She looked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you Steven."

"Yeah, yeah." He said good-naturedly, and pulled the car out of the clearing and headed home.

_To be continued…_

_Hmmm, wonder what will happen next chapter?_


	6. Part 6

Title: Aftershock (6/7)

Notes:  Well, here it is.  Hope it meets all your expectations.  A short epilogue will follow in a day or two…three at the most.  
Thanks to everyone who has commented and reviewed, it's made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  And special thanks to Annie who did a wonderful beta.

~*~

They parked the car in front of a wooden post with the faded number 10 painted on it.  He took her hand and led her up a winding dirt path, a structure barely visible through the trees in the distance.

"Steven, it's a shack."

"Actually, it's a cabin.  But we can turn around and go back if you want."

"No." she smiled.  "It'll be fine."

She turned on her heel and continued walking up the path, wondering what Steven had gotten her into now.  He called her three weeks ago and said he was planning something for them, but he needed her to tell Bob she was going to a cheerleading camp for the weekend.  When she questioned him all he said was it was a surprise and not to ask again.

She did, of course.  But no matter how many times she badgered him, he wouldn't even give her a hint as to where they were going.  Just that it was a surprise.

Which is how she wound up here, two hours outside of Point Place, surrounded by forest and not another person in sight.  "Not too bad." She thought, knowing exactly what Steven had in mind for the weekend. After all, she wasn't stupid; and Donna had tipped her off, seems Steven can't keep a secret.

Her first response was shock, followed closely by elation.  This was the gesture she'd been waiting for, the thing that boyfriends were supposed to do.  Whisked away for a romantic weekend retreat.  He really was her knight in shinning armour.  Now if he could only help her with the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.  It was like anticipating her very first time, all over again.

She was lucky, she knew it.  He had worked so hard at putting their relationship back together, something no one expected Steven Hyde to do.  And she loved him for it, for fighting for her when it would have been so easy to walk away.  

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong male arm being draped over her shoulders.  She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his body as they walked the last few steps to the cabin.  They paused at the base of the steps, there was a small porch with two wooden chairs that were placed to best enjoy the setting sun.   Hyde walked up and unlocked the door, standing aside to let Jackie enter first.  

She stepped through the doorway and looked around the room, but her gaze was quickly drawn upwards to the pitched ceiling and exposed beams.  From the outside it looked like a small run down cabin, but the inside was just the opposite.  A stone fireplace dominated one wall with chairs and a couch settled around it, there was a small kitchen tucked away along the far wall complete with gingham curtains.

Venturing forward, Jackie walked into the bedroom and ran her hand over the soft quilt that covered the bed.  

"There's no banner." He said from behind her, matter-of-factly.

She dropped her hand but didn't turn around. "I will always regret telling you that."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick hug.  "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," She turned around to face him.  "and I love it, but you didn't have to go to all the trouble."

"Right, I'll keep it in mind for next time; two sleeping bags in the back of the car."

"Oh no you don't, I'm used to this now.  There's no going back."  She gave him a quick kiss and walked back into the main area of the cabin.

"What's for dinner?"  She opened the fridge and peeked inside.

"I have to feed you too?" He asked as he ducked out of the way of her playful punch.

He started rummaging through the cabinets, every once in a while he would pick up a can or a box and check out the label before putting it aside.  After a thorough search he held up a lone box of Kraft Dinner for her inspection.  "All I could come up with." He explained.

She looked at him with an amused expression. "I thought you were a cook now.  Shouldn't you be able to whip something up that doesn't come in a box?"

"It was either this—" he shook the box, "or sardines on crackers."

"Good choice." She said and moved to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.  

She watched as Hyde moved around the small kitchen and wondered what it would be like if, sometime in the future, they had a house together.  She didn't think they would be picture perfect like the Formans, but she wanted to believe they would be happier than her parents.  Or, god forbid, Stevens family.  A year ago she would have been a lady of high society; always hosting parties at their immaculate, expensive home.  She would be dressed to perfection and everyone would love her.  Now, when it came right down to it, all she needed to be happy was Steven.  

"So, how'd you find this place?" She asked as they sat around the table, eating dinner.

He shrugged, "I made friends with the hotel manager and asked if he knew of any places, he recommended this." 

"It really is beautiful." She mused.

"It's just a cabin Jackie."

"It's not just a cabin, it's a symbol – "

"Don't say it – " he warned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Whatever you think it's a symbol of.  It's not.  I just wanted to get away, spend some time together…alone."

"Sure." She nodded, trying to hide a smile.

~*~

With dinner finished and the dishes were washed and put away, they stood on opposite sides of the living room, looking at each other uncomfortably.  He knew something needed to be said, something that would be the defining moment of their relationship.  There was so much he wanted to tell her; from how he never thought it was possible to feel this way about another person, to how he would spend the rest of their time together making sure she never regretted taking him back.  

"Stop it Steven."

"What?" Confusion was evident in his voice.

"I know that look, and I want you to cut it out."

"What look?"

"The one where you think everything's your fault." She took a step towards him, "Steven you're not the only one who made a mistake.  I realize that my indecision towards Michael hurt you…hurt us.  I should have told him flat out it was over, and I should have made sure you knew I was with you because I wanted to be.  I think back to all of the time and energy we've wasted because of it, and it kills me.  I almost lost you, and at the time I didn't understand how much it would have hurt.

Steven, if you need to hear it, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too.  I just want to put this whole mess behind us.  I want to know that if we have a fight in a week or a year from now that we won't have to go through it all again.  That in the heat of the moment it's not going to be thrown back in our face.  I want a fresh start, you and me; starting right here…tonight.  Can we do that?"

She finished her monologue with a large sigh and looked at him expectantly, but he couldn't process anything other than she had forgiven him.  The words kept floating around his mind; _I forgive you_.

"Steven?"

He snapped out of his haze. "Hmm?"

"Could you kiss me now?"

Later, when she thought back to that night, she couldn't recall how he made it over to her side.  All she knew was one second she was alone and the next, he had framed her face with his hands and kissed her until her knees felt weak.   Then, he pulled her into a fierce hug and buried his head into her neck.  She felt like he would never let go, he was telling her without words that all was forgiven.

They pulled apart and seconds later came together in a fierce kiss, full of pent up emotions.

"Tell me you don't want to wait anymore." She pleaded.

"Bedroom.  Now." Was all he managed to get out.

"Just a second," she whispered in between kisses, "I'll get changed into something pretty."

"Next time." He said and lifted her up, Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the contact of their lips.  He carried her into the bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed.  Stepping back he looked down and was stunned at the picture she presented. Her ruffled dark brown hair was offset by flushed cheeks and swollen lips.  She reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  Instinctively he stepped forward and captured her lips in another passionate kiss.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him over top of her.

"Jesus Jackie." He moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  She looked up at him with a devilish smile and started to rock her hips.  Even fully clothed their bodies responded to the intimate pressure created with every motion.  He leaned down and started kissing his way down the column of her neck, stopping only when he reached the soft cotton of her t-shirt.

"This," he lightly tapped the collar of her shirt. "is getting in the way."  He sat back and watched as she lifted her arms and removed the offending garment.  She looked back at him expectantly.  He shook his head and reached for the waistband of her pants, "Still too many clothes."

Not to be outdone, she rose to her knees and pulled his dark shirt over his head and placed an open mouth kiss on his exposed chest.  With a renewed sense of urgency they shed their remaining clothing, and laid down on the soft mattress.  He used the tips of his fingers to gently trace the soft curves of her body.  She closed her eyes and arched into the touch, wanting more.

He stared at her, taking in the view, and for the first time he was able to see her completely naked.  She was giving herself to him, without reservation, without asking anything in return.  

Awed by the gift he was being granted, he used his mouth to following the path of his fingers.  He trailed kisses down her throat and paused to lavish special attention on her breasts.  Her response was immediate, and she wound her fingers in his hair as encouragement.  

Her urging soon turned to frantic need and she pulled his head up and gave him a bruising kiss.  He positioned himself between her legs and paused, asking a silent question.

 Her glassy eyes pleaded acceptance and with one thrust he slipped inside her warm heat.  He stilled his movements allowing her to adjust to his size.  Looking into her eyes he was overwhelmed by the love he saw.  He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips, and she lifted her hips up to increase the depth of their connection.

Their bodies moved as one, in a special dance that was older than time.  The only sounds were the sounds of pleasure, soft moans punctuating the silence of the country air.  They let their hands roam; learning by touch what would please the most.  Subconsciously memorizing each other's bodies.  

Too soon he felt the familiar tightening in his lower body, and letting instinct take over he quickened his movements.  He wrapped his arms around her small form, craving the kind of closeness that only the moment of release can bring.  He felt her suddenly tighten around him and knew that she was just as close.

"Oh god…Steven." She moaned softly, as an unexpected wave of pleasure washed over her.  The pulsing of her inner walls pushed him over the edge and with a final thrust he exploded inside her.

It felt like hours before he could gather enough strength to lift himself off her small body.  "Hey." He whispered, and brushed a stray lock of hair off her forehead.  "You still with me?"

She looked up and smiled a radiant smile.  "Yeah, just give me a minute."

He lightly kissed her nose and rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her along so her head was resting on his chest.  They laid together in a lovers embrace, caught up in the emotions of the moment.  After a few silent minutes she looked up and asked innocently, "Can it be the next time now?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good." She gave him a quick kiss and hopped off the bed. "Stay there." She warned, and quickly grabbed her overnight bag, taking it with her into the bathroom.  He leaned his head against the dark wood of the headboard, looking forward to all of the next times they would have tonight.

~*~

Hours later, moonlight bathed the two entwined figures.  They had been quietly talking when Hyde looked over and noticed her closed eyes and rhythmic breathing.  Placing a soft kiss on her temple he whispered in her ear, "I love you Jackie."

"I love you too." She murmured sleepily and snuggled deeper into the mattress. 

He wanted her to know all of the little things he couldn't share with anyone else.  Like the time when he was eight and he wanted to sail around the world.  Or how his world came crashing down when his dad walked out, and he stopped believing in the happily ever after.  He wanted to tell her how, little by little, she has given him hope that the world wasn't out to get him.  That he might just get his own piece of happiness.

He ran his fingers through a silken strand of hair that was splayed out on the pillow.  She was a peaceful sleeper, even in the tight confines of his basement cot she never tossed and turned.  She just snuggled up against him and fell asleep with a security that usually only comes with years of familiarity.  He hoped it was because of him; that somehow they were meant to be and he got lucky, it didn't take a lifetime of looking.

When he looked at her sleeping, there was an overwhelming sense of rightness about the whole situation.  He could quite comfortably fall asleep and wake up next to this girl for the rest of his life.  A thought that should terrify him, but it didn't.  He wasn't going to run to the nearest jewellery store either; they were too young for that, and it wasn't his style.  He would stick around Point Place for another year and if all went well, they could start discussing their future.  For now he just wanted to be with the girl he loved.

~*~

She woke up to the delightful feeling of the sun warming her body and her lovers fingers trailing over her arm.  She stretched languidly, "I missed this." She said, looking over her shoulder to see him.  "I love waking up with you."

Hyde leaned over and softly kissed her exposed neck.  "We never got to wake up exactly like this." He said, trailing kisses along her arm.  "I missed it too." He added as an afterthought.

She reached over and laced her fingers through his.  "Steven, do you think we'll be able to get away again?"

"If it leads to anything like last night, I'll find a way."

Jackie rolled her eyes at the statement.  He could be such a guy sometimes, always thinking about sex; but he was her guy and that made all the difference.  And if it wasn't for the rumbling in her stomach and the lack of real food in the cabin, she would have been quite content to spend the rest of the weekend in bed.  As it was, she knew they would have to venture at least as far as the small convenience store down the road.

"Is getting up in your plan for the day?"

"Isn't the first thing that comes to mind." He admitted.

She turned over to look at him, "So you thought we'd just stay in bed, and do what exactly?"

He shot her a wicked smile.

"I'm still not doing that."

"I'll make you breakfast." He tried to bargain.

"With what?" She said and moved to get out of bed.  He anticipated the movement and grabbed her by the waist before she got out of arms reach.  Settling her astride his hips he pulled her down and gave her a hard bruising kiss.  Breathless, she sat up and looked at him intently, "Well…maybe." She conceded before leaning over to kiss him again. 

It was well into the afternoon before they walked, hand in hand, to the small store at the end of the road.

~*~

"Are you sure we can't stay?" she pulled her suitcase off of the bed and gazed around the room longingly.  They had spent two beautiful days together and she didn't want to return to the real world. 

"Come on," He prodded, "let's go face the music."

She stopped and gave him a curious look. "Steven, where did you tell the Forman's you were going this weekend?"

"Left a note, said I was dropping you off at the camp and I'd be back in a couple of days."

"You know Red's going to kick your ass."

"Probably." He agreed, and ushered her out the door.

To be continued… 


	7. Epilogue

Title: Aftershock (7/7)

Notes:  Finished at last.  Big huge thanks to everyone who took the time to leave comments.  And to Annie who wouldn't let me get away with a huge OOC moment.

~*~

**Five Years Later**

The phone rang and Jackie rushed through the swinging kitchen door to answer it before the second ring.  "Hello Steven." She smiled into the receiver. 

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, unable to hide his amusement.

"You said you'd call." She answered simply.

"How's my college grad doing?"  

"Good.  Can't wait until tomorrow." She lowered her voice and whispered into the receiver. "I don't think Donna gets out much anymore, she's letting her inner party animal run wild tonight."

He chuckled at the thought.  "You taking it easy?  Or should I be worried about my own party animal?"

"I've got a big day tomorrow, no way are dark circles coming near these eyes."

He laughed and leaned back into the chair, throwing his legs onto the coffee table.  Jackie had changed over the years, but some things had stayed the same.  Every once in a while her vanity would come shining through.  "I'm sure you'll be beautiful."

"Of course I will." The 'don't be stupid Steven' was implied.  

There was a sudden silence on both ends of the phone, Hyde could hear the muffled sounds of the party in the background.  

"I miss you." She said, her voice small.

"Me too.  You could let me come over…"

"No, we agreed.  Girls only.

"It was a stupid agreement." He tried to reason. "And I protest your method of persuasion."

"Steven, you love my method of persuasion." She purred into the phone. "I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" he asked, imagining the ways.

"Promise." She agreed.

"So is Donna really hammered?" Hyde asked, wanting to at least get the gossip.

"Loaded." She giggled into the phone. "I can't believe straight-laced Donna Forman thinks she can drink everyone else under the table." Jackie pushed open the swinging kitchen door and peeked out.  "Oh my god, she's arm wrestling someone.  I think it's one of my old roommates."

"The first year or the second?" Hyde asked, trying to remember.

"The second, Kirsten."

"Oh, yeah--I remember…I don't like her.  Every time I came to pick you up she was trying to psychoanalyze me.  Tried to tell me everything was my parents fault."

"Steven, most of it was your parents fault." 

"I didn't need her to tell me that."

"Of course not.  Now you have me to tell you."

"Wow, how lucky can I get?" He said dryly.

"Try, never again if you keep that attitude."

"You know, you keep saying that but you never follow through."

"I'm hanging up now." She trailed off.

"No you won't."

She let out a small huff in frustration, he knew her too well.  She guessed that's what two years of living with a person would do.

"Still there?" He laughed.

"Shut up Steven." She tried to sound angry, but it didn't work.  Her next comment was interrupted by a loud crash and a sudden silence from the living room.  Out of curiosity she pushed open the kitchen door and found a giggling Donna face down on the living room carpet, and the remains of an end table shattered around her.

"Donna just broke that table you liked."

"See?  All the more reason for me to come over.  Make sure nothing else gets ruined."

"Don't think so big guy."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, somewhat resigned.

"How will I recognize you?"

"Jackie, there's not going to be that many people there."

"Just play along Steven." She demanded.

"Fine." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be the one at the front, you can't miss me."

"I don't know.  You'll all look the same." She goaded him on.

"Then you'll just have to make sure that Red knows what he's doing, won't you?"

"I've waited four years for this Steven, he knows what to do." Jackie said with certainty.

He smiled at the thought.  "I think his exact words were 'If she keeps this up, you two are eloping.'"

"Mrs. Forman would never allow it, I think she was more excited than I was when we were doing the planning." Jackie laughed, remembering the months they had spent together; going over wedding dresses, flowers, ….

"If I tell you something will you promise not to mention it to anyone?" he asked

"Oooh dirt.  Tell."

"Promise Jackie…"

"I promise." She replied, like a child who had been reprimanded.

"Red's been acting all crazy the last few days.  I thinks he's kind of proud that he gets to be the father of the bride." Hyde paused.  

"Awww that's so sweet." She cooed. "And even after Laurie…Hey! I'm the favourite.  And I'm not even a Forman.  Wait 'till I tell Donna."

He could hear her hop off the kitchen stool. "You can't tell Donna, Jackie." He scolded.

"Of course I can, she won't remember it tomorrow anyway." She reasoned.

He paused to think it over, "True," he conceded. "And she did break my stuff…"

"Exactly!"

He heard a clunk and assumed she had put the phone down on the counter.  He waited to see if she really would say anything to Donna, but before long she came back on the line.  "Well that's just great.  She passed out!"

"Would have been a great burn." He commiserated.

"Yeah, but I don't need a cranky maid of honour either.  So I guess it's all for the best."

"Nervous?"

"A little." She relented. "I just can't believe after all this time we're finally going to be married.  Kind of seems unreal, and a little scary."

"Jackie -" he started. "Damn it Jackie, are you sure I can't come over?" 

"I'm sure. Don't want to take any chances, you know?"

He sighed.  "Jackie, do you remember that first night, in the cabin?" He asked, referring to the first time they had made love.

"Of course I do.  A girl doesn't forget."

"I knew that night that it was going to be forever.  That you were going to be the last girl I would ever be with, the only one I would ever want.  And do you remember the day you graduated?"

"The day you proposed." She whispered, remembering…

"That was the night we became husband and wife, when we agreed to always be together. A piece of paper and a big ceremony isn't going to change that.  I'm not going to leave you, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you go.  You're stuck with me baby, for better or worse." He finished, not believing that he could put into words what he had been feeling for so long.  The silence on the other end made him wonder if maybe he had gone to far.  He heard some shuffling in the background, followed by the sound of her sniffling.

"Steven, you made me cry." Her voice betrayed the extent of her emotions.

"I love you Jackie. I want you to know there hasn't been a single day in the last five years that I haven't considered myself the luckiest man in the world.  I don't know what would have happened if you didn't give me a second chance."

"We would have been miserable and alone, pining away over love lost.  But it doesn't matter anymore, and it hasn't for a long time." She paused to let her words sink in. "I love you.  I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah, goodnight Jackie." He waited until he heard the dial tone on the other end before hanging up the phone.   He rested his head on the back of the couch, his mind running through all of the highs and lows of the past five years.  He wouldn't have traded any of it, because it led to where he was right now.  Hours away from marrying the one good thing that ever happened to him.

Life was good.

The End… 

_For now.  I have a confession;  I can't let this story go.  As I got farther into this little world, there were a ton of "scenes" or situations that I wanted to see.  So, look for Aftershock: Interludes, coming soon.  I'll gladly take requests too._


End file.
